


Your Insecurities Make You Who You Are

by cashcakeplz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comforting!Calum, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Smut, insecure!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashcakeplz/pseuds/cashcakeplz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cal?" Michael sighed out, voice sounding tired.<br/>"Yeah?" Calum asked, pressing his palms flat to the door.<br/>"Do...do you think I'm fat?"<br/>And if Calum was worried before, he was on the edge of full-on panic now.<br/>"What? No, baby, not at all." He said, hands pressing harder against the door than before.<br/>"Luke said I was." Michael mumbled softly. </p><p>Or the one where Michael is insecure, and Calum wants to show him how much he loves his faults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Insecurities Make You Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> **SLIGHT TRIGGER WARNING**  
> Hey guys, this kinda sucks, but I haven't posted in a long time, and I've been CRAVING Malum.  
> My other two Malum fics are failing, so I felt inspired to write this one-shot.  
> There's a slight trigger warning for insecure!Michael. So, stay safe my beautiful people.  
> XX-Alex  
> P.S. This is 80% porn, 20% feelings, so just be ready :)

"Michael, open the damn door." 

Calum begged, resting his forehead against the cool wood of Michael's bedroom door. 

"No, go away, Calum." Michael's voice returned from the other side, muffled slightly. Calum imagined him tucked under a mountain of blankets. 

"Michael, please." He said, twisting the door handle, even though it was pointless. 

"Calum, please, just go." Michael said, and this time, Calum could hear the brokenness in his voice.

"C'mon, Mike, you know they didn't mean it." He said softly against the door.

 

"I know, Cal, I just need to be alone."

Calum let out a sigh. In retrospect, he had been the _stupidest_ boyfriend in the entire world. What kind of boyfriend allows their boyfriend to be made fun of by their bandmates? A shitty one. That's the kind of boyfriend that does that. 

"Michael, please, I'm so sorry, just open the door." He said again, letting a bit of an edge crawl into his tone. 

From the other side of the door, Calum could hear Michael sighing, and throwing off the blankets. The bed made a familiar creak as Michael climbed off of it, and trudged across the floor to the door. Calum waited eagerly for the door to swing open, so he could take his boyfriend in his arms, and cuddle him to death. But, the only thing he got was the sound of Michael slumping to the floor with his back pressed against the door. 

"Cal?" Michael sighed out, voice sounding tired. 

"Yeah?" Calum asked, pressing his palms flat to the door. 

"Do...do you think I'm fat?" 

And if Calum was worried before, he was on the edge of full-on panic now. 

"What? No, baby, not at all." He said, hands pressing harder against the door than before. 

"Luke said I was." Michael mumbled softly. 

"Fuck Luke, he's just insecure, Mikey. He doesn't mean it." Calum said, making a mental note to kick Luke's ass after this. 

"But what about our fans, Cal? Are they all insecure too?" Michael said, and Calum could practically hear the tears collecting in his boyfriend's eyes. 

"Mikey, what are you talking about babe?" Calum said softly, squatting down to be closer to Michael. 

"T-The fans...on Twitter...they all hate me, Calum." Michael hiccuped out. 

"Oh, Mikey, please don't listen to them. They don't understand what they're doing, please, don't give them the power to effect you like this." Calum said gently as Michael hiccuped from the other side. 

"Why do they get so protective of Luke? Why is Luke the favorite?" Michael said, and Calum was ready to break the door down. 

"I don't know, Mikey. But it doesn't matter, you don't need their approval, Luke does." 

"Calum, I don't know if I can do it, it hurts." Michael said, and Calum's heart promptly tore in two. 

"Mikey, please, baby, open the door, please let me in." Calum said, reduced to using pet-names on his dark-haired boy. Michael just drew in a dry sob from the floor, and reluctantly lifted an arm to click the lock. 

Calum, upon hearing the door unlock, sprung up, and pushed the door open, narrowly avoiding Mikey, who had just stood up. Michael gave Calum a puppy-dog look of green eyes and tears. The black-haired boys knees wobbled, and Calum came rushing forward as Michael's legs gave out, and he flopped into Calum's arms, sobbing. 

"Shh, Michael, it's okay, I promise, I'm here." Calum whispered, stoking Michael's back softly. Michael sobbed into Calum's neck, tickling the boy's chin with his wild hair. 

"'M so sorry, Cal." He mumbled, muffled by the boy's tan skin. 

"Oh, Mikey, there's nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should be sorry." Calum said, nuzzling his nose into Michael's hair. 

"I-It's not your fault." Mikey said, and Calum sighed as he led them over to the bed. 

He sat down on Mikey's little bed, and cuddled Michael to his side. He allowed the 19-year-old to sob his tears into the neck of his shirt, as he stroked his shoulder blades.

"Mikey, it's alright, everything's okay."

Michael continued to cry, softer than before, and Calum took that as a victory. It was a rare occasion that Michael would cry, but Calum knew that the best way to deal with it was to hold him, and whisper soft words until he calmed down. 

"I'm here, I promise, I'm here." He whispered, all but rocking Michael back and forth. He reached a hand to stroke Michael's freshly dyed hair, and continued to whisper soft things in his ear. Eventually, with Calum's gentle coaxing, Michael stopped crying. 

The boy nuzzled his nose to Calum's collar bone, only hiccuping now. Calum smiled, and kissed the top of his head. He reached one of his hands to intertwine with Mikey's, and felt a rush of pride when Michael's breath hitched. 

"Cal?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you love me?" 

"Of course I do Mikey, I love you more than anything else." Calum said, kissing the boy's knuckles. 

"I love you too. I'm sorry you have to deal with my insecurities, I know I'm acting like a total Luke." Michael said, chuckling slightly, and Calum rolled his eyes. 

"Michael, stop. Okay? I love you for everything you are. I wouldn't love you if you didn't have insecurities. Everyone does. It's what makes you you. I love all your insecurities because they make you the Mikey Clifford I pined after for five years. They don't make you Luke, because if they did, I would love Luke, and I don't. Okay? So, please stop beating yourself up, because there's no point in it. You'll never be able to push me away, no matter how hard you try, because I will always be here." He said, lifting Michael's chin with his fingers. Michael gave him a small smile. 

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" He whispered slightly, and Calum smiled. 

"I don't know, but it must have been something pretty bad." Calum joked, before pressing a kiss to Michael's always-warm lips. Michael smiled into the kiss, letting one of his hands settle in Calum's hair. 

Calum took this as cue to go, so he slowly re-positioned them, so he was leaning over Michael. He kissed him again, one hand settling on his hip, the other bracing his weight against the bed. He pushed the older boy down, until Michael was parallel with the bed. 

Michael opened his mouth to Calum's probing tongue, to allow the raven-haired boy to explore his mouth. Calum moaned at the sweetness of Mikey's mouth, tasting the remnants of Nutella from their breakfast. 

He let his hands wander down Michael's sides, and the boy shivered from Calum's cool fingers. Calum smirked against Michael's mouth as one hand gripped the boy's hip, and the other snaked up his hoodie. Michael tensed slightly as Calum's fingers pressed into the soft stretch of his tummy. Calum made the tension disappear with another kiss to Michael's lips. 

"It's alright, Mikey, It's just me." He whispered, lazily dragging his lips across Michael's cheek bone. He kissed the spot under Mikey's ear as his fingers dug into his hip. 

Michael whined, and let his hands rest on Calum's shoulders as the boy sucked marks into the pale expanse of his neck. 

"Shh, baby, it's alright, I'll make you feel good, I promise." Calum said, rushing his hand up to play with Michael's nipples. He twisted softly as he worked his mouth around to the front of Michael's throat. 

"Oh, Calum." Michael moaned, arching his back off the bed. Calum smiled from where he was sucking on the boy's collar bones. He tweaked the boy's nipples again, watching with interest as Michael's cherry-red lips opened in pleasure. 

He worked his way down, one hand still clamped on Michael's hip, keeping him anchored. He settled his mouth on the waistband of Michael's jeans, pushing the boy's hoodie up slowly. He heard Michael take a sharp intake of breath, but he didn't stop. He dug his fingers tighter into Michael's hip, and pushed the hoodie all the way up Michael's chest. 

"Off." He said, and Michael only hesitated slightly before obeying, and slipping his hoodie off his pale frame. Calum smiled, and kissed his way up Michael's stomach. He knew Michael probably felt self-conscience about Calum paying special attention to his tummy, but he didn't care. He wanted to show him that he loved  _every_ part of him, physical, emotional, and mental. 

"God, so beautiful, Mikey." Calum whispered, mostly to himself as he flicked his tongue over one of Michael's hardened nipples. Michael moaned loudly, and arched again, but Calum gripped his hip again, and Michael settled back onto the sheets. 

"Please, Cal..." He muttered, his fingers digging into Calum's shoulders. "You too." 

Calum sucked hard on one of Michael's nipples before nodding, and sitting up. He straddled Michael's waist slightly, and reached a hand behind his neck, and pulled his t-shirt off, and throwing it to the floor. 

"Better?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Michael, who nodded. "Good." 

With that, Calum dove back down to suck on Michael's nipple again. While his mouth worked on his chest, his other hand came down to palm Michael through his skinny jeans. Michael whined, and bucked his hips against Calum's hand, and Calum smiled against Michael's pale skin. 

"Like that, Mikey?" He asked cockily, staring at Michael's face as he pushed the heel of his hand against Michael's hard cock. 

"Y-Yes." Michael moaned, bucking his hips, and digging his nails into Calum's back. 

"No touching yet, baby." Calum said, taking Michael's hands from his shoulders, and holding them above his head. 

Holding his hands down, Calum worked his mouth down, dragging the tip of his tongue along Michael's tummy, just to see the boy squirm. He settled between Michael's spread legs, and sucked on his hips. Michael moaned, and strained against Calum's hold as the boys teeth bit down. 

Calum took the soft skin lining Michael's hip between his teeth, teasing the boy. 

"Calum, please, just touch me..." Michael moaned, pushing against Calum's hands. Calum just smiled at him, before giving the same treatment to the other hip. 

Michael cried out as Calum's free hand squeezed his dick through his skinny jeans, bucking his hips up. 

"C-Calum..." Michael whined out, feeling Calum's fingers press bruises into his wrists. 

"What do you want, baby?" Calum asked, stroking the outline of Michael's cock through his skin-tight jeans. 

"I w-want you to fuck me, please." Michael breathed out. Calum nodded, and unbuttoned Michael's jeans. 

He pulled the dark material down the boy's pale thighs, leaving little kisses along the ivory skin. When they were finally off the boy's legs, Calum threw the jeans somewhere in the room. He leaned down, pressing his palms to the inside of Michael's legs, making him open his legs wider. 

"So pretty for me, Michael, look at you, all fucked-out already, and I've barely touched your cock." Calum said with interest, taking Michael's throbbing member into his hand, and stroking slightly. "God, you want it so bad, don't you?" 

Michael nodded eagerly, spreading his legs wider. 

"Yes, please, Calum." 

"Please what?" Calum asked, eyes dark. 

"Please fuck me." Michael moaned out. He fucking loved sex with Calum, because no matter how innocent it was, no matter what Calum's intention was, there was always that hint of domination in the way Calum treated him. It should bother him, because Calum was obviously trying to make him feel better, but Calum knew him. He knew that nothing made Michael feel more loved than dominating sex, and sweet cuddles afterwards. It was simply the way Michael was. It was one of those things that only Calum knew about him, and that idea alone made the red-hot feeling of love burn through Michael. 

"I will baby, I'll fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for days. I'm going to show Luke, and Ashton, and all our fans how loved you are. How pretty you are when you can't walk because I loved you so hard the night before. They're going to see, Mikey, you'd like that, wouldn't you? Everyone knowing?" Calum said, stroking Michael faster. 

Michael moaned, back arching again. The dirty-talk was something that came with time for Calum, he felt awkward doing it when they were seventeen, but now, two years later, Calum had mastered the art, and Michael had never been more grateful. 

"God, yes Calum, show them." He said, bucking his hips into Calum's hand. Calum smirked again, before standing up, and shucking his jeans and boxers off. Michael watched with interest as Calum's thin, tan body came into view. He liked that Calum was never extremely built, and that he retained the skinniness he had as a kid, it made him feel comforted. 

Calum reached into Michael's night stand, and pulled out their bottle of lube, as well as a condom. He climbed back onto the bed, lube in hand. He kissed Michael gently as he coated his fingers in the slippery substance. 

"'m gonna open you up, now." He whispered against Michael's mouth, and Michael nodded. 

Calum moved back down, so he was level with Michael's hole. He rested one hand on his hip and brought the other to tease. He wiggled his finger around the rim before working the tip of his pointer finger inside his boyfriend. 

Michael let out a pleasured sigh as Calum wiggled his entire finger inside him. The raven-haired boy slowly pulled out, before pushing back in quicker. He finger-fucked Michael with one finger until Michael was whining for a second. Calum was all too happy to oblige, lubing up a second finger and working it in beside the first. For some reason, Michael never really experienced pain when Calum fingered him. It could be that he stretched easily, or it was just that Calum was extremely gentle with those long fingers of his. Either way, it only took about a minute of two fingers before Michael was ready for a third. 

"Another, please Calum." He whined, and Calum smiled before sliding the third digit inside his boyfriend. While he fingered him, he also sucked Michael's hard dick into his mouth. Michael full on moaned as Calum's hot, wet mouth encased his cock. 

"Fuck, Cal..." He moaned, lacing his fingers through Calum's thick locks. Calum hummed around his dick, causing waves of pleasure to roll up Mikey's body, making the boy accidentally buck his hips into Calum's mouth. Calum recoiled slightly as the tip of Michael's cock hit the back of his throat, but he didn't let off. He twisted his fingers inside Michael's bum, making the boy whimper. 

"I'm ready, Calum, I'm ready." Michael moaned, thighs quivering in anticipation. Calum pulled off his cock with an obscene 'pop', and thrusted his fingers harshly inside Michael's hole,making Michael arch off the bed. 

"Yeah? You're ready for my cock, Mikey?" He asked, working his fingers in and out at a brutal pace. 

"Yes, yes, yes, 'm ready." Michael groaned, wiggling his hips. 

Calum smirked at him as he ripped the condom wrapper open with his teeth. He rolled the rubber down his own leaking cock, spreading lube over it. He leaned over Michael, hands on either side of him, and positioned his cock at Michael's entrance. 

"You're so fucking beautiful, Mikey." Calum muttered before slamming in Michael. 

They were never ones to take it slow, and so Calum was slamming into Michael right away. Michael just groaned and latched his fingers on Calum's shoulders. 

"Fuck, Calum, feels so good." He whined, pushing his hips back to meet Calum's thrusts. 

"Yeah? You like my cock, Mikey? Like it when I wreck your pretty little hole?" Calum taunted, scanning Michael's blissed-out face as he fucked into him. 

Michael responded by moaning, and digging his nails into Calum's back, probably leaving marks. Calum grunted, the pain of Michael's scratches adding to his pleasure of fucking his perfect boyfriend. He fucked him roughly, pounding his hips, so he was flush against Michael's ass. Michael whined, and tossed his head back, practically inviting Calum to mark him. 

Calum took the invitation, and sucked on Michael's Adam's apple while he slammed into him. He trailed his tongue up Michael's throat, sucking on his hottest spots. Michael whimpered as Calum nailed his prostate head on, sending shocks of pleasure up Michael's shaking body. 

Calum, in the meantime, was focusing on not finishing too early. The combination of Mikey's tightness, sucking on his throat, and the faces he was making, were just too much, and Calum knew he was getting close. 

"Jesus, Mikey, 'm gonna cum soon." He grunted out, still slamming into Michael's pale body. Michael whimpered, and nodded. 

"Your cock is so big, Calum, god." He moaned, and Calum's thrusts grew faster and sloppier, a sign of Calum's closeness. 

"Fuck, Michael, so perfect, I love you so much." He moaned, pounding into him relentlessly. 

"I love you too, Calum, please, harder." Michael said, popping blood vessels on Calum's back. Calum followed orders, and slammed into Michael harder than seemed possible. 

Michael's headboard slammed against the wall, creating a loud thumping sound that would probably drive Luke and Ashton crazy, but Calum could care less. All that mattered was his beautiful boyfriend, squirming under neath him, ready to finish any second. 

"Oh, Jesus, yes, Calum." Michael screamed, digging his finger's into Calum's muscled back as he came between them, shooting cum all over his and Calum's stomachs. 

Calum whined at the feeling, pressing his forehead into Michael's forehead as he finished, spilling his load into the rubber. 

"God, Michael, feels so good." He moaned, basking in the after glow. Michael smiled tiredly, coming down from his own high. 

Soon, his thighs quivered from sensitivity, and he needed Calum out. 

"Cal," He said, poking the boy's back. Calum nodded against Michael's shoulder, and pushed himself up. He gently drew out of Michael, both boys wincing from over-stimulation. He took the condom off, and threw it in the trash bin next to Michael's bed. 

He got off the bed, and walked towards the door with a slight limp. 

"Calum, where are you going?" Michael questioned, sitting up on his elbows. 

"Relax, I'm gonna get a towel." He said, smiling at Michael, who was covered in sweat and cum. "I'll be right back." 

Michael watched the door after Calum left, waiting for him to come back. When he did, he was carrying a wet towel. He climbed back on the bed, and kissed Michael sweetly, lips closed. He wiped down his tummy, removing the semen. After he did the same to his own, he threw the towel somewhere with their clothes, and climbed into Michael's covers. He cradled Michael to his chest, stroking his hair gently. 

"You know I love you, right?" He said softly, and Michael nodded. 

"I know, I just...forget sometimes, I guess." Michael admitted softly, and Calum furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Please don't forget, baby." He said gently, kissing Michael's head. 

"I'll try, Calum, I love you too by the way." 

"Aw, I know, Mikey." Calum whispered, pulling the blankets up over them. He allowed himself to enjoy the warmth of the bed and the boy beside him, memorizing the way Michael breathed. 

"Calum," Michael said, after a few minutes. 

"Yeah, babe?" 

"It's like noon, we can't sleep now." 

Calum shushed him. 

"Shh, yes we can. Go to sleep." He muttered, and Michael smiled at him, pressing a kiss to his collar bone. 

"Anything for you, Calum." He said, thinking about how lucky he was to have someone like Calum in his life. 

"Mikey," Calum muttered, half-asleep. "Please don't ever listen to anyone again, you're beautiful, and I don't want you to think anything different." 

Michael smiled, and traced Calum's collar bone with his pointer finger. 

"Thank you, Cal, I won't." 

"Good." Calum said, pulling Michael closer. "Now cuddle me." 

Michael was all too happy to obey, and he fell asleep, in the middle of the day, holding Calum as close to him as possible. 

 

-

 

Calum woke up three hours later, Michael still wrapped around him. He smiled  at the cuteness, before unwrapping Michael's arms from his waist, and climbing out of the small bed. He pulled on his boxers, and quietly exited Michael's room, and started down the hallway. 

After all, he had a blonde-haired lead singer's ass to kick. 


End file.
